A Window To The Past
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: From Following The Footsteps Of Destiny of Broken Angel01. Oneshot. In the shadow of the night, two boys talk about the mysteries of the past, their duty in the present and the uncertainty of the future...


Hello! Here is my second FTFOD One-shot! I don't own Digimon or its characters. And the new characters belong to BrokenAngel01. This takes place between the just updated chapter 127 "Lone Wolf" and the upcoming chapter 128! Enjoy!

Summary: In the shadow of the night, two boys talk about the meaning of Compassion and Friendship, trying to cope with the mysteries of the past, their duty in the present and the uncertainty of the future.

__

* * *

_**A Window To The Past**_

_Sam Ichijouji's P.O.V._

The city of Odiaba was covered by the night sky; it wasn't really dark, thousands of stars shining above the city, and the moon reigning the night, as always. It was really peaceful, everyone was at home, sleeping tight and resting from the hard day of work or school.

It would be a very sweet sleeping night if you just had to worry about school or work, but not saving a world unknown to you and having to fight the most dangerous creatures to protect the harmless ones. That was the duty of a DigiDestined.

In the wonderful Digital World, the duty of the DigiDestined was fighting the mysterious 'Ruler Of Darkness' and his minions AKA Vampiramon, Jestermon, Spritemon, BlackWidowmon and…DarkAngelicmon.

Not only that, but they had to find the mysterious Lucemon and the mighty Spirit Chips. So much work, so little time. It was a great responsibility that carried a lot of effort. And it was even more difficult if you carried a weight on your shoulders, a burden from the past.

In the park, with the stars and the moon shining above it, a restless soul sat on a swing, watching the starts and constellations, his mind and heart troubled by the sins of another, yet it plagued him, and what haunted him more was the uncertainty of it all.

The boy had escaped home without anybody knowing, he silently left his house and walked to the park. He wasn't the kind of boy who would do something like that, but this time he had too, he simply couldn't stand anymore.

Sam Ichijouji swing slightly forward and backwards, resting in one of the swings in the park. It was dark, but the moonlight illuminated a lot. He could see the trees, and hear the sound the leaves made being caressed by the wind.

Sam had his head down, lost in thoughts and feelings_. I hate this…why won't anybody tell me the truth? Is it that bad? _Sam was really scared, everybody was hiding the identity of the Digimon Emperor, and Sam couldn't stand anymore not knowing.

Twenty-five years ago, and human child enslaved the Digital World, ruling it with tyranny and oppression. Many digimon suffered in his reign, and his evilness even made him create one of the most deadly digimon, Kimeramon. He was stopped in time by the DigiDestined, who showed him the light inside him.

Sam, however, didn't know that. All he knew was that the Digimon Emperor did terrible things and was stopped by the generation before his. The past to the past, sometimes it was better to leave some things behind. However, this wasn't one of them.

The first times he went to the Digital World with his friends, a digimon named Sirenmon compared him to the Digimon Emperor. At first he was confused; he didn't know what she was talking about. Afterward, he met Veemon, Agumon and his friends, who told them the past.

Sam found out who the Digimon Emperor was, and what he did. He felt awful then, wondering why everybody compared him to such a terrible person who did a lot of terrible things. His parents wouldn't tell him the truth…and he couldn't stand it any longer.

_They all know how much I'm suffering not knowing the truth, so why do they keep quiet? __Don't they care what I feel? Is the truth so terrible that everyone prefer keeping me waiting than revealing it?_

Sam pushed himself a little stronger in the swing, his mind a puzzle, waiting slowly and painfully for his parents to talk, to say something about this important topic. Sam just closed his eyes. _I wonder if they have realized I'm not home…I doubt it, they all must be asleep._

He didn't felt any good escaping home, but lying in bed with these questions in mind was suffocating. He had to get out and the park was the best place to go. _It's so dark here, I bet Glimmermon would give me some light, but he is better at home, sleeping._

He was slowly been rocked by the swing. He felt tired, and yet he couldn't sleep. _DarkAngelicmon almost told me the truth, I was so close to knew it. _Unfortunately, DarkAngelicmon failed to tell him, and Sam was left in the shadows again.

"Sam?"

Sam, alarmed, turned to his right. In the shadows was one person, and Sam knew who he was. Not because of his voice, but because of his presence, it felt good. "Mickey?".

A blond, brown eyed kid stepped out from the shadows. He was wearing a jacket over his clothes, and he had a flashlight on hand. His face was of deep concern and worry. "Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

Makiya Takaishi, also known as Mickey, sat in a swing beside his black haired friend, not taking his eyes of him. Sam bit his lip, "I was just thinking. How did you knew I was here?".

Mickey looked down, "It will sound crazy, but I had a dream with you, and when I woke up somehow I knew you weren't home. I was so sure of that, that I left home, knowing you would be here, since this is your favorite place"

Sam was amazed by what his friend was telling him, was his bond with him so strong to know where he was, how was he feeling? "You really felt it?".

Mickey nodded silently, "Yes, I dreamt that you were in a very dark place, lost and confused, running away from your family, who was shouting for you". Mickey paused for a moment and looked way, "That's how I knew you weren't home…and that you are feeling bad"

There was an awkward silence for a minute, on that felt like an eternity; you could hear the crickets hidden in the trees. Neither of them looked at each other, finally Mickey was the one to talk, "What's wrong Sam?"

_I can't tell him, he has so much in mind, like DarkAngelicmon and Lucemon. I can't bother him with my little problems, he probably won't care anyway. Why bothering with my problems when he has to settle things too?_

"It's nothing, I just felt like taking a walk" Sam lied.

Mickey looked at him strangely, "At 1 A.M. of the morning? Come on Sam, I'm not a fool, I can tell something is bothering you". Sam looked away; he didn't want to see his friend to the eye.

"I'm fine, really". Sam didn't dare to meet Mickey's eyes, he felt a great pressure in his shoulder, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He shed a tear. Even in the darkness, Mickey could see his sad face.

"Sam, if you were alright, you wouldn't be in the park sitting on a swing on the middle of the night" Mickey said slowly, and then his face turned in one of sadness, "Please, tell me what's wrong, Sam, I want to help you".

Sam sniffed and still looked away, "Just go home Mickey, I don't need help, you probably have better things to worry about than me".

Mickey put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "There's nothing more important to me that my friends"

Sam finally looked at him, and smiled a bit, "Sorry, you are right". _What a good friend. _Sam hesitated a few seconds before talking, then he asked Mickey one question, "Mickey, am I evil?".

Mickey gasped and his mouth hang open, "Of course not, Sam!"

Mickey could hardly believe what he had just heard; he kept staring at his friend, "Sam, you could never be evil!".

Sam, unsure, turned to his blond friend, "How can you be so sure? Sirenmon compared me to the Digimon Emperor, and he was evil…wasn't he?".

Mickey looked down for a moment, and then spoke slowly, "She was just trying to confuse you; you are nothing like him. You are kind, caring, and you have a lot of _compassion. _There's no way you could be evil!"

Sam looked to his friend's eyes, with a fearful expression on his face, "Then why did she compare me with him?".

Mickey bit his lip, trying to think of a good explanation, but he was blank, "I don't know, and I understand that you want to know the truth, but you will find out soon, I promise!"

Sam smiled a bit, "Thank you Mickey".

Mickey gave his shoulder as squeeze, "Don't mention it".

It took a moment before Sam would speak again, "Do you think the Emperor was really evil? I mean, creating his own evil digimon was bad, but Veemon and the others made it sound like he was somehow redeemed"

Mickey looked down, "I don't know, maybe he wasn't evil, maybe he was just brainwashed or something like that, I don't know but we will find out soon". Sam nodded, and Mickey looked at him carefully.

"Sam, if you met the Digimon Emperor, would you forgive him?", asked Mickey with a tone if curiosity in his voice, looking ay his friend carefully.

Sam looked to the ground and pushed himself a bit in the swing, "Just if he is really sorry".

Mickey nodded, "Yes, he deserves a bit of compassion"

"Besides, maybe the Digimon Emperor was like Oikawa, confused and sad, and Kimeramon was like Arukenimon and Mummymon, created to serve a purpose they were blind to". Mickey spoke with certainty on his voice, "I don't think the Digimon Emperor was really evil"

"Maybe you're right, but he did some horrible things, if he was being manipulated, does it justify him for all the things he did? Oikawa did some pretty awful things too, and he was being manipulated, but did it justify him for what he did?" Sam spoke out loud.

"I think both of them deserve compassion, I mean, wherever he is he must feel terribly sorry for all he did" Mickey told him, and Sam looked to the fireflies, who reminded him of Glowmon.

_Compassion, I think I don't understand the true meaning of that word yet. Can I have compassion for a person who tortured, and enslaved all those innocent digimon?_

Mickey looked to the starts in the night sky, "There are a lot of thing our parents aren't telling us, I hope they talk soon". Sam nodded, looking to the starts too.

_I hope you're right, Mickey, I can't stand this anymore._

"I wonder if the Digimon Emperor and the battle with Devimon are related to the Dark Ocean", said Mickey quietly, looking to the night sky with dullness in his eyes.

Sam felt a chill down his spine, he had forgotten that Mickey felt awful too, not knowing the truth of Devimon. _Oh, Mickey, if only we knew the truth. _

"The Dark Ocean, something tells me everything is tied to it". Sam said quietly.

Mickey nodded in agreement, "Yes, our parents already had the experience of going there, but they haven't explained everything in its totality"

Sam looked to his friend, whose face was a mask of fear and sorrow, "Mickey, are you okay?".

Mickey looked to Sam, and he managed to smile a bit, "I'm just thinking about Devimon, wondering what really happened that day, why they all made it sound like an awful tragedy story".

Sam nodded understandingly, "I know what you feel, I hope your dad explain to you what happened soon".

Mickey nodded and wiped his cheeks, "Yeah, he will, it's just that I'm scared to know what happened, if something bad occurred to Angemon".

Sam nodded, "Yes, so much mysteries and nobody wants to tell us what happened, we will have to wait I guess".

Mickey looked at him and put his hand over Sam's forehand, "Yeah, I guess"

Sam could see that there was something else bothering Mickey, "Mickey, I know there's something else bothering you".

Mickey sighed, "I'm thinking of Luciamon, DarkAngelicmon and Lucemon".

Sam lifted his hand and placed it on Mickey's shoulder, "I know you feel terrible because of Luciamon's death, but everything will be fine, you'll see".

Mickey smiled warmly at him, "I know it. To be honest I'm really anxious of meeting Lucemon, and to apologize for what happened to Luciamon".

Sam shook his head furiously, "Mickey, it's not your fault Luciamon died!"

Mickey looked to the black haired DigiDestined, and with a faint smiled he nodded, "I know, but I think I need to apologize, I hope Lucemon doesn't blame me of for Luciamon's death"

Sam shook his head in denial, "I don't think he will, I feel like you and Lucemon are going to be really good friends!" Sam's voice was cheerful, and Mickey had to smile, "I hope you're right Sam, I really hope so".

"Of course I am, I mean, who wouldn't like you? You are caring, kind, hopeful like your dad, and have an inner light like your mom". Mickey looked amazed by what Sam was saying, and the black haired kid kept talking, "And you are also very innocent, and that makes you a very good person"

Mickey blushed, "You think so?".

Sam nodded smiling at him brightly, "Of course, I like everything about you, especially your innocence, it gives us hope when we need it, and light in the shadows"

Mickey didn't know what to say, he was flattered, embarrassed and amazed that Sam thought so highly of him. "Well…wow, thank you a lot Sam, I don't know what to say".

Sam smiled at him again, "Say nothing, to be honest, everybody thinks you are the "Light" of the group"

A cold breeze passed by, and Sam shivered a bit in cold, Mickey noted this, "Are you cold Sam?".

The Ichijoiji kid nodded, "Yeah a bit". Surprisingly Mickey removed his jacked and placed it over Sam's shoulders.

Sam was stunned, and gazed to his friend in both amazement and gratitude. "But Mickey, won't you be cold?".

The blond haired DigiDestined shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I went all the way here to find you; I don't want you to get sick!"

Sam's heart suddenly felt warm. _He really cares about me, I should have known, Mickey is the kind of person who tries to help everyone when they have problems. He really is a good friend. _

Sam smiled warmly at him, "Thank you, Mickey". The Takaishi kid blushed deeply, and even in the dark, the red tone his face got was visible, Sam couldn't help but laugh.

Mickey blushed even more, his face as red as a tomato, "Don't laugh!".

Sam just laughed louder, "Sorry, it's just that you get embarrassed for almost everything! It's quite funny really". Mickey, even more embarrassed, started to laugh too.

Thanks to Mickey, Sam managed to truly smile. _You're right Mickey, I'm not evil. But I still want to know why Sirenmon compared me to the Digimon Emperor, but even if I knew the truth, it can't be that bad. Can it?_

"It doesn't matter, Devimon or the Digimon Emperor, it was in time past. We will know the truth, eventually; maybe it will hurt, maybe it won't. But whatever happened in the past, we have to let it behind" Mickey said slowly.

Sam nodded, "Yes, now we have to focus on Lucemon and the Spirits Chips…not in the past".

Mickey turned his head down, and whispered, "And DarkAngelicmon".

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Mickey snapped out, and shook his head nervously, "No…nothing sorry, I was just thinking".

Sam watched his friend curiously but nodded, "That's okay".

Mickey looked to the moon, "There is something in DarkAngelicmon's past, I want to know what it is, how to help him".

Once again, Sam looked curiously to his friend, "What do you mean "help him?"".

Mickey looked away, "I'll tell you later."

Sam stared at him, "Mickey…".

Mickey interrupted him before Sam could finish, "Later, Sam". Mickey's eyes said 'Don't ask'. Sam, confused, decided that it was not the moment to ask him.

"Mickey, whatever it is, I promise I will always help you, and I'm sure Matty will do the same thing, we all will, we won't leave you alone".

Mickey was moved by Sam's words and hugged him, "Thank you Sam, and I promise I won't let you alone when facing the truth about the Emperor!"

The bright moon shone and the starts covered the city, Sam yawned. Mickey eyed him and smiled, "Tired?".

Sam looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, now that I talked to you I feel better".

Mickey stood up from the swing and extended his hand for Sam to take. The black haired boy took it, smiled and stood up, "Thanks for coming for me, Mickey".

The blond boy shook his head smiling, "Don't mention it, you are my best friend after all! Well, besides Matty and Halomon of course".

Sam was amazed by his comment. _I am his best friend? _"Am I your best friend? Really?"

Mickey nodded and hugged him tight, "Yup, and I can't ask for a better friend".

Sam felt a rush of emotion and with a teary eye he returned the hug, "You are my best friend too, Mickey. Matty and Rina are lucky to have a brother like you"

Mickey just held himself tight to Sam, and shed a tear too. "And Nao and Miya are lucky to have a brother like you too". They slowly drifted away, and Mickey smiled to him.

"Time to go home".

"Mickey, promise you won't tell anyone what happened tonight? I don't want my parents to get mad; you know my mom would freak out"

Mickey nodded, "Of course, just if you don't tell my parents either".

Sam smiled, "But, there's something else, I want what happened this night be kept between us, it is a very special night for me…thanks to you".

Mickey nodded and gave him another tight hug, feeling a lot of affection towards his friend, "It is a special night for me too, don't worry, I won't tell".

Sam nodded and smiled, "Thank you"

And so was it, both boys walked side by side to their homes, knowing that whatever the truths about The Digimon Emperor, Devimon o DarkAngelicmon were, they would be there for one another.

And below the bright moon and shiny stars, both boys were together for the adventures to come. And since that night, their bond grew stronger, and their friendship was so strong that it would never be broken.


End file.
